Mothers
by Allie.louuu
Summary: AU- ShikaTema - Mistakes can be something beautiful, as well as a royal pain in the ass. Rated T just to be safe, fluffy fluff is fluffy  Enjoy!


**Mothers **

**A/N:** Alack the day! I'm alive! Yeah... sorry about that. Well... I have a few stories tucked away in my computer, and I just stumbled across this... so yeah. Hope you like it. I haven't been writing anything HUGE as of late... but I have a ton of ideas~ Including some new BLEACH stories. So stay tuned, loving viewers!

* * *

><p>"Shikamaru….." Temari warned, placing her hands on his shoulders.<p>

"What?" He mumbled, his lips pressed against her shoulder.

"We can't do this." She gasped, struggling to speak properly. She knew that this wasn't a good idea, but it seemed so right at the same time.

"Yet here we are." He looked down on her, her hair free from their quad-tails and loose around the pillow.

"True." She whispered. She wanted him; the fire in her stomach had only grown over the past few months. She wanted this more than anything, his lips trailing down her neck, his hands possessively wandering up and down her body. It was like a dream. And now that it was really happening she realized possible consequences.

"Do you want to stop?" He raised an eyebrow, his voice doubtful.

That just closed the deal. _Stop thinking_. She told herself.

"No."

All conversation ended there.

.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

"No, no, no, this _cannot_ be happening." Temari groaned, fearing her future.

This can't be happening. She sunk to the ground, looking at the ground, hoping that she could just vanish.

She kept repeating that over and over until Tsunade found her.

"Temari?" She asked, crouching down next to her, "What's wrong?" her voice thick with worry.

Temari couldn't speak, she couldn't think. Her trembling fingers held out the test. Tsunade gently reached out and took it, her eyes flashed back and forth between Temari and the test.

"Oh my god." Tsunade whispered, wide eyed.

"Yeah." Temari whispered, looking straight ahead.

"You know, these are occasionally wrong, I can test you myself if you want." She offered, her voice soothing, like a mother's.

"No use. That's my 3rd one. I'm pregnant."

Shikamaru was going to freak out.

.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

"W-what?" Shikamaru asked; his eyes bugging out of his head. His jaw literally dropped.

"I'm pregnant." Temari repeated. Running her fingers though one of her quad-tails and sighing.

"Wow. I mean, I'm happy, but wow." He looked as if he was at a loss of words. Frankly, Temari couldn't blame him.

"Only Tsunade knows. She already said you can take off as much time as you need." She told the dark haired man. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she was going to make it work.

"This is troublesome, My parents are going to kill me." He sighed.

"It's not your parents you have to worry about, it's my brothers."

"Even more troublesome, oh well. I'll live." He grabbed Temari's hand.

"You better, no way am I raising this kid by myself." She rested her head on his shoulder, letting out a breath. "It'll be okay."

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Are you okay, Temari!" Gaara asked, knocking on her bathroom door. His reply was Temari emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

"Dude, leave her alone. Maybe she has the flu or something." Kankuro shrugged.

"I hate this!" Temari groaned from the bathroom.

"Should I call a doctor?" Gaara asked no one in particular.

"No!" Temari yelled, before vomiting again.

"She'll get over it soon." Kankuro offered, looking at his puppet with intense interest.

"You guys don't even know!" Temari yelled before she began crying. Kankuro and Gaara looked at each other frantically; they weren't used to seeing women cry, or even how to comfort them.

"What did we do?" Gaara asked.

"How should I know?" Kankuro replied.

Temari opened the door, her blonde hair evident of not resting the night before. She was wearing a loose t-shirt and sweatpants. Her face looking pained and slightly green, her eyes were red.

In short, she looked like death.

"I can't do this." She continued to cry.

"Do what? Kankuro asked.

"Have this kid." She confessed.

"WHAT!" They both yelled.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

"You are PREGNANT!" A loud snapping noise brought Gaara and Temari's attention to Kankuro, who snapped one of his puppet's arms in half.

"I'm going to kill him."

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Temari wrote a letter a quickly as possible; she closed the letter and gave it the highest security risk she could give it. It would get there in a matter of hours. That'd give him enough time.

_Dear Shikamaru,_

_They know. If you treasure your life at all, hide. _

_Love you, _

_Temari _

"I'm going to Konoha, I don't know when I'll be back." Temari alerted Gaara's assistant. She'll let him know when he gets out of a meeting.

"Are you sure the Kazekage is okay with this?" She asked, her voice with a nervous edge.

"Oh yes, it'll be fine. If anything happens, it's all on me." She lied. She just nodded and stamped her passport.

"Thank you, please give him this letter for me please." Temari handed over the letter before turning around and leaving.

_Gaara, _

_Don't try to come and get me, you know you'll fail. If you try to harm him, I will never forgive you. _

_You'll know where to find me if you need me. _

_Temari _

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Shikamaru!" Temari pounded on the door. The pouring rain wasn't helping her situation.

He threw the door open, pulling her inside quickly.

"You made it sound like I was going to get assassinated." He grumbled.

"Hi, Nice to see you too. No, I didn't mind waiting in the pouring rain." She joked, taking off her jacket.

He wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close, lips barely apart.

"I missed you." He whispered.

She smiled, "I missed you too."

"You look good." He commented.

"Were you expecting me to be fat? Really!" She snapped, looking at herself, she was barely two months along. She was fat already? Tears ran down her face.

"Whoa, it's okay, I didn't mean to upset you. I was just saying that you looked nice." He explained, but she was beyond explanation. She sat down and tears continued to run down her face, he glanced around helplessly.

"I'm sorry; I was told this would happen." Temari sniffed, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

"You were told you were going to cry?"

"YES!" she wailed before breaking down into tears again.

"So troublesome." He muttered under his breath, hoping Temari couldn't hear him.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Shikamaru. Wake up." Temari shook his shoulder violently.

"What's wrong?" He muttered, half asleep.

"Wake up!" She smacked his shoulder.

"What? Is it the baby?" He asked, sitting up, rubbing his eye.

"No, you dumbass I'm only 4 months pregnant."

"As long as you stop throwing up, and crying at everything, I don't care."

"Wow, real nice."

"Troublesome woman, what is it?"

"Can you go get me some sardine ice cream?"

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"So, what's your answer?" Tsunade asked, grinning.

"What do you think, Shikamaru?" Temari grinned, squeezing his hand.

"I'm impartial. This is so troublesome." He shrugged, but Temari could see a hint of interest in his eyes.

"I wanna know."

"Are you sure?"

"Tsunade. I'm sure." Temari stated, her voice demanding.

"It's a girl."

"Yes!" Temari celebrated, her mind already wondering about the cute things to get her daughter.

"Troublesome."

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"SHIKAMARU!" Temari screeched from the other side of the house.

He was in their room in a blink of an eye.

"What's wrong!" He demanded, looking around the room for whatever danger, he just saw Temari grinning like a mad fool with a hand on her swollen belly.

"Come here." She motioned for him to come forward with her free hand.

"What is it?" He asked, walking over.

"Let me borrow your hand for a minute." She said, before grabbing it and placing it on her belly. She felt the kick so she knew that Shikamaru had felt it too, his eyes widened for a moment at the realization.

"Is that her?" He asked.

"No. It's the shark that in there with her." She replied sarcastically. He narrowed his eyes are her momentarily before placing his hand back on her belly, waiting for the pressure again.

"Wow." He breathed.

"What? No sarcastic comment? No confession of un-interest?" She asked, astonished.

"Nope. That's our kid, Temari."

"Thank you captain obvious."

"She's going to be Konoha's number one soccer player."

"You're such a guy."

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Shikamaru…." Temari tapped on his shoulder, they were walking through the forest, hand and hand, Temari was feeling great, her back had stopped hurting and she wanted to get out of the house. So she dragged Shikamaru out for a walk.

"Yes?"

"I have to pee."

"We just left the house." He sighed.

"Shut up, now find me a restroom."

"How bad do you have to go?"

"Really bad. Now where is one?" She asked, looking around.

"You're surrounded by them, they're called trees."

"No. Do I look like a guy to you, I don't care if we go back, I need a BATHROOM." She glared at him.

By then he'd known better than argue, so he turned around to head back to the house…. the house they just left 3 minutes ago.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"What should we name her?" Temari asked one night, un-able to sleep.

"I don't know, what were you thinking?" Shikamaru replied, propped up on his side, facing her.

"Should I have one planned, or should I just wing it after I have her?"

"I think that you'll come up with the perfect name, it'll happen." He smiled, smoothing over her hair.

"Yeah. It'll happen." She sighed, rubbing her belly.

Shikamaru only nodded, yawned and turned onto his stomach and fell asleep.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Temari loved watching the sun rise it was beautiful to see the sun start a new day. It was something she loved to see. A beginning of a new day, yesterday forgotten. She caressed her stomach and felt the morning sun warm her skin.

"I'm so excited to see you." She told her belly. She read that unborn babies are able to recognize their mother's voice.

"You're going to be an amazing daughter. I can feel it." She continued.

"You look beautiful." A voice commented from the piles of bedding on the other side of the room.

"How long have you been watching me?" She laughed; she knew she looked like an idiot, talking to her belly.

"Since you've been up. "

"…You're such a freak."

"I know… just keep on doing what you were doing… it's mildly entertaining."

"Glad I can still be of amusement to you, tch. Dumbass." She shook her head and sighed playfully.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Thanks for coming guys." Temari smiled at the friends she'd made since moving in with Shikamaru.

"Duh. Plus this is something we're doing for you. Now open the presents!" Sakura smiled, bringing a small pile of wrapped gifts to where Temari was sitting.

"Do you wanna know what I got you?" Ino asked, her voice hopeful.

"You're going to want to open it; the surprise will be _that_ much better." Tenten smiled.

"They all got you lovely gifts." Hinata agreed quietly, looking at her swollen belly.

"I really could have helped you with those." Temari smiled, getting up. Temari felt a pop and a rush of water run down her leg.

"Oh god." Temari muttered.

"What!" Sakura just asked.

"My water just broke."

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"I can't do this."

"Yes you can, it'll be fine."

"No you _REALLY_ don't know."

"Calm down, it'll be okay."

"I CAN'T BE CALM NARUTO." A hand met his face as a voice commanded, "Shikamaru, think about your wife!"

"SHIKAMARU!" Temari snapped him out of his rant, was he _really _the one freaking out here?

"Sorry, I'm here."

"Good, now get over to her, she's almost ready." A nurse commanded. He listened and walked over, smoothing some of her hair off of her sweaty forehead.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, the moment he did he knew it was a stupid question.

"Well…. Give me your hand, and let me show you." She snapped, she grabbed his hand and she nearly crushed every bone in his hand.

"That's how I'm feeling; I'M ABOUT TO POP A KID. JESUS. HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M FEELING."

"Okay Temari, this is it." A doctor announced.

"Great, ready to be parents Shikamaru?"

"As much as I'll ever be."

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"She's beautiful." Shikamaru commented, looking at the tiny baby in Temari's arms.

"Isn't she?"

"Yeah, she has your eyes." He smiled, the little thing in her arms didn't even cry, just looked around the room, taking everything in.

"LET ME SEE MY GRANDBABY!" The couple heard Yoshino yell from the hallway, more than likely the nurse's station.

"Oh my goodness, she is precious." Cooed Yoshino, her voice toned down tenfold.

"She really is."

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Shikamaru!" Temari called, not taking her eyes off of her daughter.

"What?" He muttered, yawning.

"Can you say it again, Kiku?" Temari's voice cooed, her eyes alight with joy.

The small child looked around curiously before smiling sweetly up at her mother, "Da-da!" She squealed with delight.

Temari looked over to her husband to see him grinning from ear to ear at hearing his daughter's first words. When he realized she was watching, it quickly ceased.

"Looks like she's gonna be a daddy's girl." Temari smirked as she stood up and walked over to Shikamaru, reaching out her arms to embrace him.

"It appears so…. How troublesome." He said, returning the hug. She couldn't see but Shikamaru but his grin returned to his face.

"rublesom!" The little child shrieked.

"Oh, Kami." Temari commented. "She's SO your daughter." She sighed.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The feeling of a small hand shaking her shoulder woke the woman.

"Mama, where's daddy?" a small child asked, wide-eyed despite the hour. Temari turned onto her side to face her daughter, almost 4 years old.

"He left for a trip, he'll be back soon." She grumbled, eyes drooping closed. Shikamaru had left for a mission for a few days. They had decided that their daughter was better off not knowing what was going on.

"But I had a nightmare." She sighed, pulling her eyebrows together. The girl had the physical attributes of Shikamaru, but as stubborn as Temari and Shikamaru combined. Her carefree attitude had shown though her lazy attributes that included not wanting to pick up her toys, or watching clouds with her dad. It made Temari's heart swell with pride, but at the same time it annoyed the crap out of her.

"You can sleep up here with me then…." Temari smiled as she moved over and helped the small child up. The child sighed and curled up into a ball next to Temari.

She didn't know how she had done it, but she had made it. She was a mother, and she hadn't gone crazy. Sure, they had their rough patches but somehow… they made it.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Mom... PLEASE!" The child asked, getting onto her knees in front of her mother, her hands clasped together.

Temari deadpaned at her daughter, "I am going to beat you if you ask me again, so help me, Kami." She threatened, waving around the wooden spoon she was using to make dinner.

"I JUST want to walk down to Akira's house!" The girl asked.

"You are TEN YEARS OLD. She lives on the OTHERSIDE OF Konoha. AND it's NIGHTTIME. I don't trust a single human being between this house and her's." Temari stated, putting down the spoon to cross her arms.

"WHAT ABOUT DATTEBAYO?" She retorted, using her old nickname for Naruto...ever since she was young she was never able to pronounce his name, so she simply adopted his second most commonly used word and made it his name.

"HE HAS A LIFE TOO. NO. THAT. IS. FINAL. Am I understood?" She said, her voice adopting a serious tone.

"Fine.

"Damn kid."

"Stupid hag."

"You're SO not allowed to call me that."

"You're not allowed to call me a kid."

"One, I'm an adult, I'll call you whatever I damn well please. Second, You ARE a kid."

"Well... YOU'RE a hag, so it all works out."

"Don't bite the hand that feeds you, kid." A voice called from the living room. Temari smirked as the impact of the sentance hit her daughter's brain.

"That's right."

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Hey dad!" Kiku greeted as she walked through the door.

"...Hi?" Shikamaru replied cautiously.

"How're you?" She asked, her voice sugar coated to the max.

"What do you want?" He asked... not one to bullshit anything.

"N-nothing." She stuttered, looking around the room. The one thing their daughter didn't inherit was their ability to lie.

"Lies." He retorted, looking up from his chess board.

"...Money and your permission to go out on Friday?" She cracked and sat down on the other side, eyes analyzing the board as much as Shikamaru.

"I don't care. Ask you mother." He shrugged, moving a piece.

"OH WAIT! ISN'T THIS WITH THAT GUY?" Temari screeched from the other side of the house with her friends.

"MOM!" She screeched back, throwing up her hands. Shikamaru looked up at her and then flushed a very unflattering shade of purple.

"No. You can't go."

"You already said!" The girl pouted.

"You were witholding information that you KNEW I'd say 'no' too. No. You're not going."

"SERIOUSLY? I'M 16!"

"All the more reason to NOT let you out of my sight."

"Aww! Let her go." Temari's voice permeated the tense atmosphere in the room.

"Thank you mom!" Kiku smiled before walking away.

"Why?" Shikamaru threw his hands up.

"Because she's getting a chance to have a childhood that you never had. I trust her judgement."

"I trust HER judgement. I don't trust the male population's judgement."

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

And just like that, Temari realized something, the idea that she was in fact, a mother, she was the mother that she wished she had when she was her daughter's age. She realized the mistakes she made had turned into something amazing and beautiful. She didn't regret. But when she realized that her own daughter was capable of making the same mistakes, no matter how beautiful the mistakes may be, her eye twitched and resisted the urge to lock her into her room and never let her see the light of day again... but she had more faith in her daughter then that. So. She simply smiled and allowed her daughter to go, handing her the money. Remember, she smirked, "Birth control, it costs less then babies."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** As always, thank you for reading, feel free to drop me a line, whatcha liked, what made ya' laugh. What you thought could have been different?

The point is: THANK YOU FOR READING MY DEARS

~Allie


End file.
